Sharp Dilemma
by TenderAngel96
Summary: Sinclair brothers are alive and Bo wants to get back what he lost.Will he give in temptation or his thirst for revenge is stronger than anything else?
1. Chapter 1

**House of wax**

Sharp Dilemma

**Chapter 1 – We are in trouble**

I do not own anything except my story line. I love house of wax and all its characters but I dote Bo… Hope you enjoy it and I am sorry for any possible mistakes...That's because English is not my first language...

Anyway...have a good time with my story...it was a big decision to start writing so don't be strict!

"There was a woman in here". Carly said to her brother while she was trying to be calm. "She was alive and she pulled the curtain back".

"The whole town is rigged. That's impossible". Nick couldn't believe what was happening. "You are saying that that's a real person…underneath?" His head was going to break. What the hell was going on there. That woman was made with wax…but she was so real.

"Yes at the church they were all like that. At least 20 more". Carly was making scary thoughts but she was trying to seem strong…Nick did the same. He had to get his sister and himself out of there but he didn't know how.

"Wade…"Carly said with a weak voice ready to collapse. "And Dalton." Nick said directly after her. "I'm afraid it's too late…".Nick was trying to hold the tears that were ready to roll from his eyes.

"Nick no!". Carly started to cry whereas her brother was holding her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh…It's ok honey…We'll be ok!

"Oh no! Blake and Paige…They are still at the campsite. We have to tell them about all this! They are in great danger."Carly was afraid because she knew that that freaks were going to harm their friends.

"Ok…just calm down. Give me your cellphone to warn them."

"Ok…oh no…shit! I left it in Bo's track."

"You mean in that freak's track!". Nick said showing hard hatred against Bo.

"Yeah, all right". Carly didn't care at all. All she wanted was to leave that horrific place and that freak, like Nick called him…and his brother if there was one.

"Let's go find that phone. Stay close". They headed to the track carefully in order to find Carly's cellphone and ready to cope with any threat.

_Back to the campsite_

"Blake! Goddamn it, I need to talk you for a minute! Blake!" Paige was so angry because Blake refused to listen her. She had to tell him… It was hard but she had to…She had to talk to him about his baby…their baby that was coming too early to their lives. The baby that would become the reason to bury their lives…and especially her life. Blake wouldn't want to marry her… and so did she. It was too early to have a baby, too early to get married, too early to change her life… It was a special moment and Blake was busy with the damn music…

''I 'm coming!" She heard Blake from inside the tent but she didn't answer. Maybe this was not the right time to tell him…She turned the light off and she closed her eyes to sleep. Blake finally came in after he had turned the radio off.

"Baby, what's going on?". There is something I have to know, right?

"Yes, there is something you have to know…but I don't know if it'll be pleasant to you…". She said trying to take courage.

"What?"

Their argument stopped right there after they heard something coming from outside.

"What was that?" Paige asked and Blake came out to see…

"Stay here" he said. "No , I am coming with you…". "Paige just stay here!"

"No!". She finally said and got out with him. But she started screaming after she saw Vince holding a huge knife. The truth was that if Bo knew that Vincent came there he would be mad.

"Blake!"

"Paige! Come with me…run!" They started running into the forest while Vincent was following them.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" She said full of fear.

"I don't know…just run!"

They finally reached a place full of old cars. A place so remote." Let's hide somewhere. Hurry up!". Blake said and dragged Paige to his side.

Vincent entered the abandoned sugar mill, or whatever was that, searching for his new future wax figures.

Suddenly he heard a noise and he turned to see what was happening. Immediately Blake shot him in the arm with an old gun which happened to work. Vince felt down covered in blood and with his mother's knife in his hands…Blake and Paige got out of there and decided to go to the town to which the others went to find that fan belt.

"Blake I am scared!"Paige said but Blake seemed not to here her.

"Blake I am talking to you!"

"What now? It's not my fault that that freak attacked to us!"

"But where are we going now?"

"To find Nick, Carly, Dalton and Wade."

"God, I hope they are ok!" She finally said. They reached the town but their friends didn't seem to be there. That was not the best thing that could have happened to them that moment…

PLEASE COMMENT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The plan**

I 'm back with the second chapter of "Sharp Dilemma" and I hope you enjoyed the first one… its plot is a bit different than usually but it's fiction, right? But let's not mouth anymore…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR OPINION IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

"Come on Paige, here we are", Blake said looking for the other guys but they didn't seem to be there.

"Yes but…but where are the others?" Paige said mainly looking for Carly but she was so afraid and disappointed.

"This place is so weird", Blake whispered. The sight of that town was breathtaking…but there was something else in the air…in its view.

"Let's find someone to help us. There must be someone here". He said feeling very upset but he didn't want to scare his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em><span>IN THE THEATRE<span>_

"Is he dead?" Carly said to her brother after he had hurt him with two arrows.

"I don't know, just check him", Nick said to Carly and she did as he asked.

"Nothing in his pockets, Nick let's get out of here!" Nick may had hit Bo but she was afraid… Bo was dangerous…and a strong man…he would probably be ok in a few minutes.

"Carly, let's go…there are no hopes for Wade and Dalton", he held himself from not crying hard. His best friend…even his sister's boyfriend with whom he never had a good relationship…

"Nick!", Carly was unconsoled.

"I want them to be ok! We can't live them like tha…"

"We must leave you understand? It's unavailing!"

"Then let's just leave!", she gave him a cold sight and she started walking outside the theater. Nick followed her.

* * *

><p><em><span>IN SINCLAIRS' HOUSE <span>_

Brothers' house was cold and lifeless. It was big and wide but it didn't lodge happiness. Bo didn't have a girlfriend, he couldn't love because he was sore by his parents' attidute and Vincent would give anything to be normal and have someone who would be with forever…

After Vincent waken he went to his house. He sat to the couch and he tried to stop the bleeding…At the same time Bo entered the room with his hand and chest bleeding.

"Hey…you don't ever leave here without me. You know better than that.

Don't be so stupid" Bo was angry and he knew that Vincent was attached to him. Vincent loved his but he didn't care about him a lot.

"What's the matter with you? What the hell did you think you were doing?" Bo had forbidden Vincent to go outside the town due to his face. But Vince thought that it would help them kill that people faster.

"Fucking freak! You destroyed everything!"

Vince was only looking at him. He couldn't say a thing because he knew Bo was right. He shouldn't go outside the town, outside his museum…His only world.

* * *

><p><em><span>IN THE TOWN<span>_

"Nick, I hear something…", Carly said and immediately showed Paige and Blake to her brother.

"Thank you God!", Nick said relieved after he had seen his friends being well.

"Carly!", Paige said and run to hug Carly. "Thank God we found you!"

"What the hell is going on here? Where are the others?"

"It's a horrible story, there are two freaks who want to kill us and make us wax figures and place us to that fucking museum", Nick said both angry and heavy-hearted.

"What? Is one of them with long hair and an almost blasted face?, Blake asked.

"We don't know, we 've only seen one of them, that's Bo. He is normal. Well…not that normal…but his face is ok"

"He must be his brother , Vincent", Nick said.

"You mean that there are two of them?", It was hard for Carly to believe that they had to cope with two maniacs instead of one.

"What are we doing, now? What about Wade and Dalton?" Paige asked worried about her friends.

"They are probably dead. It's a miracle that we are alive. And you, too"

"You mean there is no hope to find them? Blake asked.

"I don't think so", Carly said regretted.

"Ok, let's not talk anymore. We have to get the hell out of here"

"Yes, but where are the freaks?", Paige had no idea about them.

"Bo must have returned to his house but I don't know about Vincent…

"We hurt him", Blake told them.

"So he must be to his house right now, too"

"But how can we know?", Carly asked Nick.

"Let's approach their house…", Nick said determined.

"What? No!", Paige said but she was disapproved by Carly.

"Yes, Nick is right. We have to"

"Let's go then", Blake and Paige followed them not being sure about the sequel.

They started approaching the Sinclairs' house when Carly stopped.

"What? Did you changed your mind?", Nick asked her.

"No, I just have an idea. Nick give me your lighter"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me…I'm going to burn the HOUSE OF WAX… "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – We are ok**

I feel disappointed because nobody reviewed my story and that's why I didn't kept writing. But I decided to write again. Well…This is the 3rd chapter of my story…Enjoy ~_^

* * *

><p>"Burn down the museum? Are you sure?" Paige asked not being sure about that idea?<p>

"Yes, we'll do it. It's the only way to leave that place" Carly answered.

"Let's go see if they are in the house", Nick said.

"They must be, I heard Bo shouting…probably at Vincent" Carly assured them.

"This make things easier. Come on. Let's go!" Nick shouted a bit.

"So, let's do it", Carly finally said.

They headed to the wax museum. Carly attempted to turn the lighter on but Nick grabbed it.

"Give it to me", I 'll do it"

Nick approached the museum and lighted the front wall next to the entrance. Slowly and then faster the museum stared to melt while Bo and Vincent were inside their home. Nick, Carly, Paige and Blake left the town with caution in order not to be visible to the two brothers.

* * *

><p>After a while, after Bo had managed to remove one of the arrows which was inside his arm he saw Vince still sitting on the couch.<p>

"Get this shot out of your shoulder, what are you waiting for?

Vince didn't answered but he suddenly lifted of the couch and went to the window to see what was going on outside…

"Bo", he said hardly in a scratched, gentle voice. Bo moved near the window and he was surprised and angry.

"Fuck that silly kids!"

"They destroyed my art. They 'll be dead right now"

"Don't be such an idiot. We have to go now!"

"Go where?" It was hard for him to speak but he did.

"I don't know but...the game is not over"

"I 'll kill them!"

"You shut the fuck up! Hurry up…Take most of the shit we have and let's go!"

Vincent did as his brother said. His was watching his museum burning and he couldn't do a thing. The kids had left the town after they became sure the fire was approaching the Sinclair's house, too. Bo was already in his truck, after he had gone to his gas station to collect some things, when he saw Vincent coming. He got out and helped him carried their stuff.

"Get in before the cops come and find us here" Bo said abruptly to his brother. Vincent got in the truck waiting for his brother. As he was walking to get into the car he smiled tortuously. "I 'll find you babe…you and your whole company…

* * *

><p>"Carly…Caaaarlyyyy….Carly get up!"<p>

"Oh my god Nick! What do you want!"

"Get up honey….we wait Paige and Blake"

"Why?". Carly said sleepy.

"I don't know…she said to told us and Blake something"

"Oooh…" Carly said now completely awake from what she was listening.

"What 'Oooh' is supposed to mean?" Nick said busy with his cigarettes.

"Ahhh..nothing! I just meant…nothing"

"You illumined me with your clear answer" Nick said sarcastically.

"Ah Nick what do you want! I am still upset and afraid…I can't forget about that freaks that fast"

"How are they involved into what Paige wants to announce us! Nick said puzzled.

"You mean I know something about that matter and I am not telling you?"

"Since when we tell everything to each other?" Nick said slightly laughing as he was watching her being unsure about what she would answer.

"Since…when we managed to survive that freaky day"

"Alright" He ended the conversation.

He heard the bell ringing and went to open the door leaving Carly alone to get dressed.

As he was opened the door he joked.

"I am sorry we don't accept salesmans"

"Aha!" Blake murmured.

"Oh my god! What a joke!" Paige commented with a fake smile.

Carly was approaching after she had heard her.

"What's going on guys. I see you are in a very good mood"

"Yes ,you are right I noticed that, too" Nick said ironically.

"I must talk to you guys and especially to you Blake"

"Oooh" Carly said again"

"That "oooh" again!" Nick told to himself.

"What is it Paige?" Blake asked his girlfriend.

"Com'on what is it babe….I'm so bored today that I…"

"I am pregnant idiot!" Paige said so fast because of Blake's irresponsible attidute.

"What?" Blake stayed immobile.

"Oh my god…Carly that was "oooh"!" Nick said in a stressful grin.

"Am Nick I think you should restore Blake"

"Blake…Blake…come on there are matters worse than that" Nick tried to comfort his friend.

"Blake…Blake…Is he alive?" Carly said to her brother who was still trying to deal with Blake"

"You shouldn't have told him that abrupt!"

"Carly, you heard him? All he cares about is himself…and what am I supposed to do now?" Paige said hopeless.

"There must be a solution, relax….''

"Yeah there is. He have to marry her!"

"Nick what are you saying? Would you do that if you were at my shoes?" Blake asked panicked.

"I am not!" Nick shouted.

"Paige babe are you sure? "

"Yes, Blake. Now absolutely sure…I tried to tell you at the campside but…"

"You were busy!" Nick interrupted.

"Nick!" Carly disapproved her brother.

"He is right Carly. It was a mistake…a terrible mistake"

"I need to get some air!" Blake said and left the house.

"That's it! Get away!" Paige said as she was watching her boyfriend leaving.

"Alright friends…what am I doing now?" Paige said with her hands covering her face.

Nick and Carly sighed as they were looking at each other…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -The thirst for revenge**

**I am sorry for any possible mistakes. Remember I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Bo we shouldn't have left that town even the cops had to find us" Lester told his brother who was not giving much attention to him. "Bo I'm talking to you!"<p>

"Shut up! I am not going to jail and nobody of us you really think that I would stay there? With too much smoke they would find us with their eyes closed!"

"And what are we going to do from now on? They 'll find us either"

"Don't be silly Les, I won't let them. They destroyed Vincent's art…"

"Do you really care about Vincent's work? Or is it an excuse?"

"What are you saying?"

"I say that you seem to hate him and be jealous because he is talented…"

"Me? Jealous of him?" Bo's anger grew because inside him he knew Lester was right. Even if he didn't hate him because of his talent he disliked him for being his mother's "perfect" child. The good boy who was always nice and quiet. The boy who made his brother seem an animal comparably with him. Despite the fact his face was blasted.

"Listen, he doesn't stop to be a freak…"

"And what with that Bo, you are perfect, you are attractive and you would have a girl, a family but you destruct yourself and your life!"

"Keep your mouth shut for a while, why did you start to talk about that things?"

"Because I care about you and Vincent but the only thing Vincent can have is his art…his talent!"

"Better you should care about yourself" Bo stood up and went to find Vincent. Without knocking the door he got in his room. Actually it wasn't anything important, it was a small room like their whole house. They had found a remote place in order to prevent cops from finding them.

"Vincent, we have to find them" Bo said rapidly to his still sad brother.

"Who?" Vincent asked without really knowing what did he meant.

"Them…That kids who destroyed our town. Our lives"

"Our lives were already destroyed" He said as loudly as he could.

"What?" Bo looked maddened at him.

"Forget it"

"What do you have in your head, you and your other brother"

"We have to revenge, do you understand that? Nobody wins me. Neither that little bitch nor her brother, nor her fucking friends"

"We understood that Bo" Lester had come and told standing at the door.

"We leave tomorrow" Vincent looked at his twin brother with his eyes almost tearful, but they couldn't be revealed under his wax mask. He could see the evil in his brother's eyes but this time was not only evil. Bo was different. There was something he kept secret. There was something that was breaking his unscrupulous glance. The glance that chilled everyone's blood…

* * *

><p><span>9 MONTHS LATER<span>

All those months he kept thinking. Thinking how he could take revenge from all those kids. And especially her. Her…Her who was like him. Her who by being the pure twin had made her brother seem inhuman. She was like him. He wanted Vincent to be enclosed to that town… he didn't want Vincent to be happy. She didn't want Nick to be better than her. She was worse than him…

He had moved to New York, he was no wanted anymore. But he was close to his KILL THEM. Every minute that passed he wanted to find them and send them to hell…He was so close…he had already found them. After all those years he had managed to find them. But that was the time to approach…The time to attack.

Paige had brought to world a girl. Blake was not there as he was supposed to be. But she decided to give birth to that child. It wasn't its fault, but hers. Her friends were there. Carly and Nick supported her everyday, every hour, every minute. They were always there for her. But she was feeling she was alone. Even her parents did't want to help her. Her friends was her only family.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Carly asked her friend who was still tired after giving birth.

"Well, I suppose"

"I know, it is hard but, to be honest I couldn't sleep." Carly said with a fake smile trying to make Paige laugh.

"Hi girls…" Nick told entering the room. "How is our mummy today. I know it's late but I can't sleep tonight?" Nick said kissing Paige's forehead.

"Fine" She answered at one word.

"Aren't you a little happy? Don't you want to see your baby tomorrow?" Nick answered surprised after seeing Paige be that cold.

"Nick, I am alone and this baby cannot erase my past"

" Paige you are its mother you have to care about it and…"

"Blake ought to be here, either" Carly interrupted her brother.

"Carly he doesn't deserve it, he is weak and unable to come to see his baby. He is not a man. And he is not my friend anymore"

"I agree but…"

"But what?, he is a timid!"

"Stop that please!" Paige shouted and covered herself with the hospital blanket turning her back to her friends.

"Let's go" Carly said angrily to her brother and they took their disagreement outside the room.

"You can't act kindly as a normal person , you always have to be rough.

"Yeah, you are always the pretty girl with a smile and I am always the toughie" Nick smiled ironically to his sister.

"Grow up, how many times I have to tell you that you have to grow up!"

"Shut up!" Nick eventually told his sister and left the hospital. Carly sat down remembering her and Nick fighting that night at the campsite. Suddenly her mind jumped from that moment to another, when Bo kissed her forehead.

"Oh my god that idiot again!" She was brought back to reality really upset. "Why do I always have to remember him, why?" She closed her eyes and touched her head to the wall. It was late and she was the only one who was there. Or…so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - I found you**

"Oh my god!" Carly shouted when she realized who was next to- and then behind her, holding her mouth shut.

"Shhhhh…why are you afraid? Of me?" Bo asked her knowing that she was really scared. He knew he was her worst nightmare…

"What are you doing here…are you alive?" She screamed again, being surprised by seeing him alive but he covered her mouth again when he saw a nurse looking at them.

"First of all, don't shout, we are in a public place and I don't want any fucking nurse or doctor looking at me" Bo kept talking with angst pulling her every time closer to him.

"Be a nice girl as you are supposed to be. Don't ruin your image" Bo told smiling at her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked panicked.

"I want you to come with me" He answered to her question knowing her reaction.

"No way!" She said whispering, as she were told to.

"Come with me. I am not gonna hurt you…I promise. Not yet" He said enjoying that situation.

"Why?" She told crying and lost.

"Let's go" He finally said.

"No, talk to me here" She told again trying to avoid going anywhere else with him. This man was freaking her out. Suddenly Bo pushed her away from him and walked to leave the place.

"We are not finished. And don't say to anyone you saw me. I am going to come to see you again" That was the last phrase he said and turned to leave. She sat down and started to cry harder that earlier.

"Why…why did he have to find me…Why?" She closed her eyes when she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After his disagreement with his sister and after a lot of walking, Nick decided to have a drink. He got in a bar, it was almost empty, there were three or four people, he sat and he ordered a drink. If Carly was there would told him not to drink or that he would end up an alcoholic and such things. His sister was supposed to be steady and reasponsible. He was supposed to be bad-tempered, to drink, to fight with everyone. Actually, he didn't know if she was right or if she wanted to make him seem second. He didn't know if he hated her or If he just disliked her. He was confused. He also remembered the tragic experience they had, trying to escape from Ambrose. They were together, they wouldn't leave each other. But now it was the same. The same cold atmosphere. All were the same. Except his friend, Dalton. He dad lost him and he was broken. He was sad even for Wade. After all he was a good guy. Maybe he didn't liked him that much because he was with his sister. But now it wasn't matter. But he also knew his sister was in love with him even if she wasn't showing it that much. Wade had got in her heart and Nick knew she was heavy-hearted he weren't with her now. He was brought back from his thoughts when a girl talked to him.<p>

"Could I sit with you?" She said smiling at him. She was sweet, pretty, tall with black hair and eyes and she was thin. She seemed to be friendly.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked startled.

"Yes, you are the only one sitting here" She said keep smiling.

"Well, yes you can sit with me" He said not seem well.

"Do you have problems?"

"Me? Many" He said lightly grinning.

"Mmmm…is it a girl?" She asked quit interested.

"No, I wish it was that"

"Don't say that. It is hard to lose a companion"

"Have you lost a boyfriend?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yeah but it's 3 months ago" She said to him, her warm smile wasn't there anymore.

"I am sorry" Nick told feeing like he was the one who had left that girl.

"You?"

"Me what?"

"I told you my problem, tell me yours" She said really wanting to know about him.

"It is a very very long story…not 3 months ago. A lifetime ago. And especially when my sister and I went to high school"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yes, a twin sister"

"Oh my god is she that good-looking like you?" Nick looked at her smiling.

"Oops I am sorry, I didn't…go on…" She said embarrassed.

"Well, we are not that affected twins. If you got me"

"Yes, I know."

"My sister used to be the good twin and me the evil. That was enough to destroy our relationship"

"Well, I am sorry, too"

"All that time I am talking to a stranger. What is your name?"

"Vanessa. And yours?"

"Nick" He said without hesitating.

"Well, nice to meet you Nick"

"Nice to meet you, Vannie, can I call you like that?" Nick asked that girl who had changed his bad attitude that night.

" You can call me like that. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Definitely"

_What a nice ending to tasteless night. _Nick thought and went to walk with Vannie. That unexpected girl who had managed to make his night obtain essence. Who knows? Maybe she could have the ability to fix all his future days and nights. Maybe she could fix his whole life…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Fear and Agony**

Today I had my first comment about my -non so satisfying I could say-story and that makes me write another chapter of that. So, here you are!

* * *

><p>The next morning Nick went at the hospital to see Paige again and he found his sister sleeping on the floor near a chair.<p>

"Car, hey Car wake up" He said surprised. He thought that their fight last night made his sister stay at that situation.

"Carly please wake up, why did you sleep in here"

"He came again, Nick he came again" She whispered intimidated.

"Who? Who came?" Nick asked his sister confused. When Carly was totally awake she thought about what happened last night and she decided to keep that moment secret. Although she was afraid she couldn't talk, not only because Bo had told her not to, but also she didn't want to worry her brother and especially Paige.

"Carly will you tell me? What happened? Who came and when?" Nick tried another time to take an answer from his sister but he failed.

"The doctor who wanted to see Paige" Carly tried to overturn what she had just said.

"And is this so bad? I mean wasn't he supposed to come?"

"No, it's ok. I was a little bit obsessive"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah Nick thanks"

"The doctor is going to have a last look on Paige and we are going to go home"

"Nick what about her parents?" Carly asked knowing that Paige's parents wouldn't like their daughter and her baby to live with them. They had never accept that situation.

"She will definitely live with us. We can't leave her alone now" Nick had shown, even the bad image he presented to others, that he was very reasponsible and that he would be a perfect father and husband. He hadn't talked to his sister about Vannie yet and he didn't know if he wanted to.

"Yes, I think so, but is it right?"

"Yes it is. I'm sure"

"Alright"

They ended their discussion and they headed to Paige's room.

"Good morning honey" Carly said to her friend who seemed to be better than yesterday.

"Hi…" Nick said with a warm smile, too.

"You seem much better today" Carly commented.

"I am…I saw my little girl today…Nick she is beautiful, you were so right!" Paige said to Nick who was sitting next to her.

"I told you that little blond goofy" Nick joked.

"I'm so happy you feel like that" Carly encouraged her friend.

"I'm happy, too. After all I gave Blake great importance and he didn't deserve it. I'll grow up my baby on my own"

"Not on your own, with us" Nick ended.

"What?" Paige asked quit surprised.

"Yes, with us" Carly smiled to her still surprised friend.

"Are you serious?" Paige asked her friends in disbelief. She didn't know what to say, how to thank them. They were willing to help her raise her child without having any responsibility. She was speechless.

"This child is gonna grow up with all of us. Next to Carly's and my children. And don't cry because I will cry, too" Nick said to Paige who was ready to tear. Carly walked closer and she hugged them, they did the same. They were ready to take their lives to their hands. But into all those things Carly was thinking about Bo. What was he going to do? She knew he was dangerous. He was haunting her life. But she didn't want to destroy the great atmosphere among them. She had to handle that, to be strong.

"We have to leave now. I want to go home" Paige said.

"What about the doctors?" Carly asked.

"They came early this morning. The only thing we have to do is to take my release card and go"

"I'll go take it" Nick said and left the room. Carly didn't really paid much attention and Paige had noticed that.

"Carly are you ok?"

"What?"

"I asked if you are ok…"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that"

"I know you didn't hear that you act like you are not here. Please tell me what's your problem?" Paige really wanted to help her best friend but actually she had no idea about what was happening with her.

"Paige I'm fine, don't worry"

"Sure?"

"Yes….I'm sure. I'm sure. Carly told it twice because even she-herself- didn't believe that. The time had passed it was getting dark when Nick finally entered the room.

"I'm here girls at last, let's go" Nick interrupted.

"Perfect" Paige said because she wanted to leave that dull place.

"Let's go then" Carly said and left the room first.

"Nick, wait a minute, I think something happened to her and I am very upset" Paige informed Nick about Carly's bad attitude. But Nick was upset, too although he didn't show that.

"Did she tell you something?"

"No, she says she is ok"

"She is not. I found her sleeping here in the morning and she was very afraid. She tried to hide it but…anyway we'll see. Let's go now"

"Alright"

They left the hospital room and they returned home. They got in and Nick sat on the couch. Carly had gone directly to her room quit surly while Paige had firstly placed her daughter on the crib Nick had bought for her. She was so beautiful Paige thought. She was small she was still afraid to hold her. After that she sat with Nick for a while. Nick and Paige were worried about Carly.

"Your daughter is beautiful" Nick smiled to Paige and she did the same.

"She is but I worry about Carly"

"Me too"

"I need to sleep. Goodnight" She lifted to go to her bedroom.

"Oh Nick, thanks for the crib. I appreciate this"

"You are welcome. It is your house now and she is my nephew.

"Thanks. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Paige"

Nick was thinking about his sister again. She had changed since yesterday. Was it because of their fight? No, Nick thought. They had been fighting so many times. So what was her problem, her fear. Because She was not angry, she was he was sunken inside his thoughts and after the girls had gone to sleep he heard the door knocking. It was late.

"Who the hell is at 3:00 pm!"

He headed to the door. He opened but he couldn't believe in his eyes.

"Blake…what are you doing here?" Nick was angry and surprised at the same moment.

"Hi Nick, I felt the need to come…I was wrong…"

Paige was coming and she stood a few steps behind Nick.

"What are you doing here judas?"

"You don't belong here anymore Blake, you don't…" Nick said with his eyes misty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The accident**

Here is the 7th chapter of my story…Remember I only own the plot of this story, so please don't sue.

* * *

><p>"You are not acceptable in here Blake" Nick said to his ex-friend.<p>

"Nick I want to talk to you and especially to you Paige" Blake tried to excuse himself.

"To say what? That you heard about my pregnancy and you left me alone? And what do you want now? To forgive you? Well I won't. So you can leave us alone now" Paige said to her daughter's father. That was hurting her but she didn't want to give in.

"I think you took your answer" Nick said to him angrily.

"What's going on?" Carly had woken up and when she saw her friend she felt strangely.

" Blake? What are you doing in here. I thought you had already forgotten us. Did you find a new girlfriend who doesn't want to be officially with you?" Carly said wild.

"I just want to talk to you Paige! I have to say sorry!"

"Well I don't want to, so leave me alone"

"We are not finished. I'll return because I really love you Paige"

"Get out!" She shouted and she pushed him outside. She slapped the door.

"Oh my god that's horrible!" Carly told her friend and run to comfort her.

"That's pathetic…" Paige said regretfully and she went to her bedroom.

"Oh Nick what was that. Another problem now…"

"What is the other problem you have?"

"I'll try to sleep" She said to avoid him and went to leave. He gently pulled her from her arm and placed her to face him.

"Carly tell me what's going on with you…please"

"Nick what do you want to know, I AM FINE!" Carly said vexed.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Nick shouted at her.

"You are not well and it is apparent"

"I 'll tell you Nick. Once I will" She went to sleep. Nick was pondering but he decided to give her time. He went to sleep, too. It was a difficult day.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were all more smooth. The girls decided to stay home and devote a little time to the baby. Nick decided to call Vannie. She had given him her phone number in order to meet him again. He wanted to see her. He called her and they arranged to meet to the same bar. That girl had really took his heart and he would tell her. Today. It was the first time he wanted to have a serious relationship. After their adventure in Ambrose he had changed a lot. He had become more responsible, ready to face his life. He greeted the girls and he went to that bar as fast as he could. He got in and he saw her…she was so beautiful .She was already sitting and waiting for him. The first time someone waited for him. He didn't wasted more time and he approached her.<p>

"Hi, Vannie" Nick said with his warmest smile.

"Hi ,Nick" Vanessa said with a tender smile, too.

"I am so glad we met again…and…"

"Nick, I am glad we met, too and…I just want to be with you always…I don't know what is happening to me but…I think I 'm in love with you…I am sorry"

"Why are you sorry? Vannie I want you, too. I want to be with you for the rest of my silly life…" Nick said hoping Vannie wouldn't turned him down.

"Nick, what are you saying…" She told him with a sunny grin.

"Yeah, why are you laughing? My life is silly. My life is empty and I want you to fill it" Nick said wishful. He had fall in love with that girl and he wanted to share his life with her.

"Nick, you don't have to say anything else to me…I started this because I want you. I love you. I don't know if this is kind of silly because this is the second time I meet you but…I love the way you look at me. I love your face"

"Vannie, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nick asked Vannie with his blue eyes flashing.

"Of course I do" She said to him her voice shivering from happiness. Nick kissed her forehead with his eyes closed, enjoying every bit of her skin. Then, he slowly reached her lips and kissed it. His heart was gonna break from beating so quickly. Vanessa body was gonna break down. Nick's kiss had managed to numb it.

"I love you Vannie…"

"I love you Nick…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Paige what are you doing!" Carly said laughing so hard that you could say the pedestrians could hear her.<p>

"Making you laugh!" Paige had dressed her baby into a clown dress and she had made her pigtailed with a cue with rabbit ears.

"Are you serious? What are you doing to this little angel!" Carly said still short of breath and taking the baby from her best friend.

"At least I made you laugh"

"Aha, I needed this. Well what name are you gonna give to her" Carly asked giving a big kiss to the little baby and holding it affectionately.

"Mmmm, actually I don't know, I have to think about it. And what is your opinion sexy godmother?" Paige said grinning at her.

"What? Are you serious? I mean I thought you wanted Nick to be her godfather"

"Yes I thought about that but I decided that Nick should be her uncle. You are my best friend"

"Thanks Paige, you make me really happy…" Carly said really excited to her friend.

"Well you can choose a name for her…" Paige said letting her friend decide her baby's name.

"Andie which means that she'll be a warrior. Stronger and luckier than us" Carly said thinking about her sad past.

"Carly are you ok?" Paige said sad and confused.

"Yeah Paige I am fine. Go for a walk. I take care of her"

"Alright… take her of Andie. I'll leave you alone with her" Paige said melancholically. She took her coat and left the house. Carly looked at the baby she was holding for a last time and then she went to place her to her crib. When the baby slept she took her clothes off and went to have a shower. When she finished she put on some warm and cosy clothes and couched to Paige's bed in order to be close to the baby. She was almost to sleep when the phone rang. Carly jerked a little and she hesitated to answer it. But then she thought that it must be Nick so she decided to answer.

"Hello?" Carly said a little bit sleepy.

"_Hi, love did you forget me? Because I didn't"_ Carly started to tremble. It was this man again. This man who had spoiled her life. She tried to be strong and answered.

"Bo, is this you?" She asked trying not to sound scared.

"I am glad you remember me. I like that you called me with my name. I want you to call me with my name"

"Look I…" Carly was ready to talk to Bo when Nick interrupted her.

"Carly did you sleep?"

"No, I…"

"Are you talking with Paige?"

"Yes"

"Give the phone I want to tell her something…"

"NO!" Carly shouted at him.

"_Well, I am going to call you another time. Bye honey" _

"What's wrong with you Carly?" Nick asked his sister puzzled.

"Nothing, ah she just…hung up!" Carly tried to stay calm.

"Alright. Did the baby sleep?"

"Andie"

"What?"

"We named her Andie. Do you know what Andie means?" Carly asked her brother almost teared.

"What?" Nick asked perplexed.

"A warrior…she will be stronger than me…"

"Carly, YOU ARE STRONG. We 've managed many difficult situations that hurt both of us. You are a warrior, too" Nick said and held his sister to his arms.

"I am afraid Nick…" Carly said with misty eyes.

"There is no reason to be afraid, I am with you. I 'll always be"

"Thanks brother" Carly said and hugged him again. They were quite relaxed when suddenly the phone rang again.

"Who is this" Nick asked curious.

"Don't answer it" Carly said afraid.

"Why, it must be Paige"

"Nick please…"

"Carly just stay calm. It'll be ok" Nick said and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes I am her friend. What is it…? What are you saying? Are you serious?" Nick seemed frightened.

"Nick, what is it?" Carly asked after seeing her brother being pale.

"Yes we will come right now" Nick said and hung up the phone.

"Nick tell me what is it!" Carly asked confused.

"Paige…she had an accident and she is at the hospital"

"Nick…"

"Shhh…don't worry. We are going to get over this, as we always do"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Who are you?**

This is my 8th chapter of my story…I want to thank Ghostwriter for the reviews and I want to say sorry about deleting and republishing this story. Some silly mistakes that I notice after I 've added the chapters. I try to control any possible mistakes. I didn't write for a long time because I have school now and to be honest I am a little bored. Anyway enjoy the sequel. Sorry for the big prologue.

* * *

><p>Nick and Carly run immediately to the hospital where Paige were attended. Paige…Paige was already hurt by her fate because of a mistake. Blake had left her , her parents did the same and now this. But Paige was not only their friend…after all that they had passed together she was their sister. Carly was laying on Nick's arms waiting to hear that Paige was fine. Nick was thinking the same but he was thinking Vanessa, too. Vanessa was his big sweet secret that he still didn't tell to his sister…his sister…Nick looked at an exhausted and disappointed Carly who was in his hands and he hesitatingly gentled her hair. His parents weren't with them after they had moved to New York and he was the only one who was able and should protect his twin sister. They had moved out because they wanted to have a new start to their lives after their graduation and because they wanted to forget about their past…the past which was still haunting them.<p>

"Is she ok?" Carly hopped of Nick's arms and asked the doctor who had just got out of Paige's room.

"Yes, she is but it was caused a temporary blindness from the hit" The doctor explained.

"Blindness?" Nick asked surprised.

"Oh my god!" Carly sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Could we see her?" Nick asked.

"Of course, I guess it will be very good for her to hear you"

"Thank you" Nick said and touched Carly's face." Carly what are you thinking?"

"Nothing". Of course she lied to him. "Let's go see her"

They opened the door of Paige's room and they found her crying. Nick felt pain…pain because he couldn't do anything for her.

"Paige, calm down" Carly said not to seem that she was crying.

"I am blind" Paige said with tears crossing the distance in her eyes.

"No you are not!" Carly said trying to comfort her.

"It is temporary" Nick repeated. He really didn't know what to say.

"They always say so in order not to scare people" She answered.

"No, no!" Nick said and hugged her.

"Why, why?" Carly said with her eyes closed and she was thinking that maybe Bo was hiding behind all these. But she still couldn't say anything because he would do much more harm to her brother or Paige. She sat on the edge of the table and ran her fingers through her curly hair. She had to somehow deal with that situation.

* * *

><p>Bo was sitting on the armchair of his new-little house in New York. He was not used to living in such a big town. It was something completely different . He was holding a gun and he was playing with it while he was listening to marilyn manson. His blue was shining and he was very thoughtful. If Carly or anyone else could see him right now they would say that he was going to kill again. And he would… He wanted to shot Nick in head, kill that little slut and her stupid boyfriend and torture Carly like Hell. That would be his favorite. He had tortured another women, too, but with her it was different. His pleasure was bigger and he wanted more and more…again and again. He would do that quit soon. Vincent cut his thoughts.<p>

"What do you want now?" Bo asked him angrily.

"I want to go out" Vincent told with a scratched voice.

"What? What the fuck Vincent? It's 2:00pm " Bo told him really astonished.

"That's why I want to go out right now, I'll be very careful" Vincent ensured his brother.

"Fine, do whatever you want" Bo finally said.

Vincent opened the door and left. Bo rested his head on the back of the armchair more relaxed and innocuous and he thought loudly " What is Miss Carly doing right know?"

* * *

><p>"Nick, take Carly and go home now" Paige said to her friends.<p>

"No, I'll stay here" Carly said immediately.

"Come on Carly, go home. Besides I'll return home tomorrow. Take her of my little baby and give it a kiss from me" Paige said with a warm smile.

"She is right, I 'll come and take her tomorrow" Nick said to his sister.

"Alright then" Carly agreed. "I'll take care of your baby as if it was mine" Carly looked at Nick and gave him a little smile.

They said their goodnights and they left the room. Paige decided to try to get some sleep. It was hard but she had to. After a while she heard the door opening and she sat down on her bed a little frightened. Someone approached her and suddenly kissed her softly. It was a real kiss. When they stopped for air she asked him puzzled " Blake, is this you?..."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Confusions and mistakes**

Hi! This is the next chapter of my story for those who want to know the sequel…I know it's completely different from the movie but I wanted to write a story a little bit unusual. Anyways…

* * *

><p>"Blake is this you?" Paige asked both curious and a little bit afraid. The unknown man didn't talk to her. He abruptly pulled his hand away from hers, opened the door and left the room.<p>

"Wait, I want to know who you are…please!" Paige asked again louder. But she didn't received an answer. She rested her head on her pillow and thought loudly.

"What was that now?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Nick went at the hospital, as he had promised Paige. He got in her room and he smiled at her.<p>

" Good morning"

"Good morning" She said to him with a fake grin on her face.

"That grin isn't real at all" Nick told her almost sure that something had happened to her.

"I'm fine Nick" Paige ensured him.

"Ok. I believe you" Nick didn't insist because he didn't want to upset her. After a while Nick saw Paige goggling her eyes with happiness.

"Nick… Nick I can see you. I can see you again!"

"I told you, you see? Nick approached her and kissed her forehead." I'm so happy for you Paige. I wouldn't resist if you stayed blind forever"

"Nick, are you ok? Is there something that I have to know about you?"

"No, I'm fine Paige. Are you ready to go home?" Nick gave her an innocent look.

"Of course" Paige smiled at him…

* * *

><p>Carly sat on the couch of her big and warm apartment in New York and let her blond Carly hair touch her shoulders. She had been waiting for her brother and friend to return but all that time was endless and she was always thoughtful. She was always trying to forget about that immature and dangerous psycho but she couldn't. She wanted to find a way to save her brother, her friends, her life. She wanted to make him disappear. But she couldn't. Suddenly she saw the door opening and she stood up quickly.<p>

"Paige!" Carly said and run to hug her friend.

"Carly, I see you…" Paige said and hugged her best friend, too.

"So ladies, I think it's time to tell you something" Nick said ready to reveal them that he was in love.

"What is it Nick? Carly said upset without knowing what Nick wanted to told them.

"Well, I'm in love" Nick said without delay. The girl stayed speechless.

"What?" Carly said with a wide smile and she run to hug her twin brother." Nick are you serious? I'm so glad for you…Who is that girl.

"Is it a friend of us…? I mean do we know her?" Paige asked quite curious.

"No no, but she is an incredible girl. Actually I don't know her very well neither does she but we fell in love immediately… I don't know how that happened" Nick explained.

"And are we supposed to meet her?" Carly asked her brother.

"Of course. Pretty soon" Nick told with his hands in his pockets.

"Well guys I want to tell you something, too" Paige started.

"Oh, is it a revelation day?" Carly asked joking. Actually she was the only one who hadn't revealed her secret which was much worse than Nick's or Paige's.

"Last night, when I was about to sleep, someone got into my room and…"

"And?" Nick asked with his usual cold air when he felt that something serious was going to happen.

"He kissed me" Paige ended.

"What? Who was he?" Nick said almost angry.

"Nick calm down" Carly interfered in order to calm her brother.

"I mean, you kissed a stranger?" He couldn't believe what Paige had told him.

"Nick, he kissed me, not me, and I couldn't see who he was. Besides when I asked him if he was Blake he didn't answer and left" Paige tried to explain him. But she was not completely honest. Even though she didn't know that man she felt very specially.

"That's weird" Carly said.

"Did you call Blake?" Nick asked Paige.

"No, and I don't want to" Paige said stubbornly.

"Paige, you have to know, I'll call him" Nick told her determined.

"Why? And what are you going to tell him? That someone stranger kissed me? And if he was not the one who came last night?" Paige asked him again but Carly tried to convince her.

"Paige, it will be ok. Let Nick handle it"

"Alright. I'll go call him right now. And don't worry , I will not inform him about that kiss. That would make him mad" Nick told the girls and left the living room. When they stayed alone Paige decided to confess Carly her real feelings.

"Carly I want to say to you the truth. I felt so wonderful, I felt like I knew him.

"But you didn't and you don't know"

"Yes and I'm quite sure that he wasn't Blake"

"Really? I mean how do you know that? Carly asked her friend confused.

"I felt it" Paige told her. And she was right. That man wasn't Blake. He was a stranger. Or maybe a stranger…

* * *

><p>Carly went to her bedroom after her conversation with Paige. She was interested in what Paige was saying but in reality she was afraid. She couldn't forget about him. He still existed. He hadn't died that day. He was still alive ready to destroy her life. She hated him. Yes, she hated him so much that he made her crazy. She hated him because he had killed Wade and Dalton. Because if he hadn't killed Wade, she would have been with him right now and if he hadn't killed Dalton, Nick wouldn't have lost his best friend. It was already getting dark. It was winter. It was 7:00 pm. She decided to go for a walk. She had a quick shower and she dried her hair. She wore a simple black dress and a grey jacket to prevent the sharp cold. She looked gorgeous even with those simple clothes. She took her keys and without saying a thing she got out. She was walking and walking, she passed big buildings, houses and shops, parks and dazzling neons. New York was everybody's dream. Her dream…But she couldn't live it. After half an hour of walking she stopped and sat on a bench. She decided to stay there because the place was remote and quiet. She was admiring the great view when she suddenly heard steps behind her. There was deep quiet, that's why she could hear them clearly. She turned and she saw Bo standing behind her with a small smile.<p>

"So, here I 'm again" He told her enjoying every moment.

"I for real didn't expecting you" She told him. She panicked but she didn't want to give him that pleasure. "Are you following me?"

"I'm very close to you. I told you that we have not finished" Bo told starting to get serious.

"Leave me alone, for god's sake, leave me alone…" She said. Her physic power was ready to abandon her. She tried to leave.

"Not that quickly" He said and held her hands tight. "Just leave me alone, please" She said again trying to get away from him, but he was stronger than her. He couldn't shut her mouth and he abruptly put his lips on hers forcefully. She tried to break the kiss but it was unavailing. Finally she managed to free her hands and run away. Bo didn't run after her . He only watched her. After she had reached a place quit far from him she sat at a corner and she started to cry. Bo he couldn't believe what he had just done. He wasn't the type of man who gave in into circumstances like that. He hit the bench as strongly as he could and he sat on its back. In the end he loudly told to himself "What do you Bo Sinclair, what do you finally want…?"


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah another review! That's why I decided to write chapter 10… Anyway thanks!

* * *

><p>"No you are not gonna give in. You're gonna have her but you're not gonna lose yourself…She'll pay!" Bo told to himself and his eyes got wide. He was gonna complete his diabolic plan no matter what. Carly took her way home. She opened the door and she saw Nick sitting on the couch and waiting for her. She felt quit uncomfortably and tried to avoid him. Pointless.<p>

"Where have you been?" He asked both worried and angry.

"I went to walk. To think alone"

"Carly there is something I have to know. And you'll tell me right now" Nick said angrily.

"I don't understand you" She kept playing it unaware.

"You do"

"Nick please I don't wanna talk. So leave me alone" She said more bloodless than ever. It scared him. What did she have in her mind. Was she going crazy?

"Goodnight Carly" He told but she wasn't listening anymore…She put her pajamas on and she lied down her bed. She wasn't thinking anymore. She wasn't scared. She closed her eyes and sleep took her.

* * *

><p>The clock read 7:30. Carly woke up and step into the shower. The cold water run all over her body but she didn't mind. She had the need of a cold shower. After that she dressed up and went to the kitchen. She took a bowl and poured some cereals in it. She sat down when she saw Nick entering the room. Paige was coming after him.<p>

"Good morning" Paige said a little bit hesitatingly. There was silent for a while when Nick started.

"It wasn't Blake" His voice was gentle that they hardly heard him.

"I knew it" Paige answered.

"So? Who was it?" He asked.

"I 'm not sure but…I think it was the man who tried to kill me"

"Vincent?" Nick asked surprised and Carly looked at her panicked. She was afraid that her secret was gonna be reviled soon.

"You must be crazy…" She told trying to seem calm.

"I'm almost sure. I recognized his smell and his hair was long"

"How could he…" Nick started but Paige cut him.

"Nick, that's not impossible!" Paige shouted. Yes it was not impossible and he knew it. He just didn't want to believe that that freak was still alive. He wanted to protect her and his sister. His head was heavy and he didn't know what to do to. He didn't want to live that again. He couldn't stand it.

* * *

><p>Bo sat down and took a large gulp of his cold drink. He was thinking about the events that happened yesterday. He wanted to return to his old town, to his old house. Vincent came and sat next to him.<p>

"What?" Bo asked.

"I went to find her" Vincent told immediately.

"Who?" Bo's anger grew as he was listening.

"The girl. The tall one"

"What the fuck Vincent! What do you have in your head!" Bo stood up throwing the glass. Vincent looked at the floor. He didn't want to face his mad brother. Bo went to his room and grabbed his cellphone. He called Carly but she didn't answer.

"Fuck you!" He told and threw the phone on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

From now on the chapters will be in character's POV.

Remember: I only own the plot of this for the reviews and for the interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's Pov<strong>

I finished my breakfast and I got dressed.I had to decide what I was gonna do with my life. I wanted to go to another place in order to find a decent job.I didn't know if Paige and Nick wanted to come with me. It would be great but we had already moved once. But I would go anyway. This was a way to get lost and won't see Bo again if that was not pointless. He would find me anywhere. I took my jacket and I went to talk to Paige. Maybe she would understand. She had to. I felt dizzy as I was approaching her. How would I tell her?

"Paige" I told with a hoarse voice. She didn't answered. She was angry.

"Paige, please. I'm sorry. I was not well that's why I didn't talk to you earlier" I told to her feeling gruesomely about myself.

"I'm afraid you're not well pretty often Carly. And I don't know why"

"I'll tell you but please, please don't tell anyone a word. Nick is gonna be mad" I said ready to reveal her the truth.

"What is it?" She looked at me worried.

"Bo is alive" I had told it. Finally I had told it. Her blue eyes got wide and I felt her fear in all over my body. She was as afraid as I was.

"Bo who?" She asked knowing that the question was stupid and unavailing.

"Bo who we all know and who we wouldn't like to know" I added feeling my hatred for him boiling in my heart and blood.

"Have you seen him?" She asked shoving her hair away from her face.

"Of course. He called me first and then we met. He wanted to"

"Any you went to meet him!"

"What could I do?"

"After that I know for sure who was the man who went to my room" Paige said and I was sure about what she was going to tell.

"That was Vincent. That's not impossible. If Bo managed to survive then Vincent did, too" The danger was double for us. The evil brother would do everything to hurt us. I turned my face and I saw Nick coming.

I gave him a weak smile. I knew I had made him feel bad. I felt like shit.

"Nick when are we going to meet your girlfriend?" Paige asked to break the ice. We had ignored him a lot these days and he didn't deserve that. He had changed his attitude. He was not the bad boy anymore. He wanted to take care of us. To love. And he had managed it. I couldn't destroy it now with my idiotic behavor.

"Nick I really want to meet her" I ensured him. He came and sat net to me. He hugged me and I closed my eyes feeling guilty. I shouldn't have lied to him after all that we'd passed. I broke his embrace and stood up.

"I'm gonna leave New York" I told without hesitating. Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Why?" Nick asked me.

"Because I want to work" I was not sure about what was telling.

"You could find a job here" He insisted but I continued.

"It would be better to a different place"

"What's wrong? That was your dream Carly. You wanted to move to New York, to work here, to live your life here" Nick protested. And he was right. I was not making sense.

"I changed my mind and I was wondering if any of you wanted to follow me"

"No, Carly. I won't" He told abruptly and left the room. He didn't even think it. Paige gave me a disappointing look.

"I'm afraid no one can follow you Carly. It's not easy. Please stay with us" She begged.

I didn't hold and I felt tears rolling from my eyes. I left her alone and I got in my room slamming the door. I sat down at the

bed and buried my face into my hands. After a while I took my cell phone in my hands and I saw a call. It was from Bo. I called him back. He didn't answered."Call me jerk!" I told to myself. After a while he called me back.

"Hello?" I quickly answered. I was hearing him speaking and my heart was going to break. He was calmest than ever. He wanted to meet me. To his apartment. I was afraid but I had to go. Maybe I could go and kill him somehow. But there was Vincent and he would guard him with his life. I didn't know what to do.

"Ok. I'll come" That was my last phrase. He told me where I could find him. I was sure that his house was a scary place like the old one. Anyway I wanted to go. To stop this. That was strange. I thought New York was only good things. But my fairytale had gone...

* * *

><p>That was quit short. The next chapter will be longer.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

My sister was mad. What was going on with her? I thought she needed a doctor. She was strange and she didn't tell me why. I had to meet Vanessa. I would ask her to marry me. I knew that it wasn't the perfect time but I couldn't neglect her anymore. She was my girlfriend and I had to do something for her. Maybe I should talk to a doctor about Carly. That experience had caught her a trauma. I wanted her to relax, to go on with her life. It was difficult. I had fallen in love. She had lost her lifelong boyfriend Wade. That was terrific. She wanted to live with him, to make a family with him. But that was just a dream now. A dream that had been destroyed and a memory that kept broking her heart even after all that time. Paige brought me back to reality.

"Nick, do you know where Carly is?" She asked me. I had no idea.

"What do you mean? Isn't she in her bedroom?" I asked hoping that she hadn't looked at Carly's bedroom yet.

"No, I thought you would know"

"What's wrong with her Paige? You must know" She looked at me and then she turned her head to look at the other side of the room.

"So?" I insisted.

"Nick, I don't know what she has. She must be stressed. But I don't know"

"I don't believe you" She was lying.

"You have to believe me Nick" She ensured me.

"It's ok" I didn't pressed her . But she hadn't persuaded me. Carly was not well and I would prove it. I wanted to help her…

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's POV<strong>

I waited for her. She was going to come. I was sure. I wanted to see her. To feel the fear she felt when she saw me. To see in her eyes the pain she felt for her friend's lost lives. I was evil. I wanted to make people pay. Pay for my mother's mistakes. For the scars I still had on all over my body. Yes, I had a heart of steel. And I knew it. I killed for fun. I killed people to feel alive, to feel that I'm strong. And I was. No one wins me. I would make that girl pay. I liked her. The smell of her hair, the way her lips curved. I was gonna have her. But I was gonna take my time. That was the best game I ever had. She was beautiful. I was evil. She was pure. I was devil. I wanted to kill her and her stupid brother. To leave them breathless. I heard a knock on the door. It was her. Vincent was in his room and Lester had gone out. I approached the door and sighed heavily. I opened the door. I saw her. Her eyes were red but she wasn't crying. She looked at me with fear, trying not to show it. But I knew what she felt.

"You are brave" I teased her and she got in. That was a surprise. She didn't hesitate to get in my house.

"Why did you want me to come here? And by the way, your place is freaky. Freaky and gruesome like the old one" She said and I wanted to strangle her.

"You should be more kind to me darling" I tried to touch her cheek but she avoided it. She was audacious and that made me crazier.

"I'm not like you, but I can turn if I want" She snapped and I pushed her, tossing her on the wall. I got a small knife out of my pocket and I put it so close to her neck that it almost cut her skin. She was sobbing and I held her face very near to mine. The more I tightened the more she was aching. I looked at her deep blue eyes and I whispered to her ear.

"I'm stronger than you and you can't defeat it" I heard her crying harder and harder and that brought me back memories. When she first came in town and I strapped her to the chair, down at the basement of my gas station.

"Tell this to me again" I ordered her."Tell me that I'm stronger and you can't defeat it" I knew that that made her suffer much more than before."Tell it"

"You're stronger than me…and I can't defeat you" She choked.

"Good girl" I said and I released her. She fell down. She touched her jaw. She was still aching.

"Get out of here" I told her and she stood up. She looked at me like she was crazy. She grabbed my knife and she threw me on the floor. She was above me and she tried to stab me. But of course she failed. I reversed her. She was now under me. I was her commander as I always did. She tried to lift but I didn't let her. I did something that I wanted to do for a long time. I put my lips on hers. She tried to resist. But it was late. I tasted the salty taste of her hot tears as I touched her collarbone. She abruptly shoved me away, stood to her feet and opened the door, leaving without looking back. I lied on the floor with my head looking at the ceiling. Vincent got out of his room and saw me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me hesitatingly. I lifted my head slightly.

"I was taking my dose" I smiled and I pulled my head down at the floor." _That was damn good_" That was my last thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

I was shocked. I wanted to cut my veins. God help me! I didn't have the strength to kill him. Maybe I should tell it to Nick. He could handle that. No, I didn't want to hurt Nick. Nick was my lovely brother. I wanted to kill Bo. I didn't care if I would become a killer. I just wanted to get him out of my life. What if I bought a gun? I would end with that. I got in my house and I went to sleep. I wore my nightdress and I fell on the bed. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think or to feel anymore. I wanted to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV <strong>

I opened my eyes. The clock read 7:00 am. I quickly woke up and I went to Carly's room. I approached her bed and I sat beside her. She was sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight of her and I gently stroked her hair. After a while she opened her eyes and she gave me a smile.

"Good morning baby girl" I said to her with a warm smile.

"Good morning Nick" She seemed so smooth and cool. Such a lovely girl. The girl she always was.

"How do you feel today?" I asked her.

"Nice" She told immediately.

"Good for you honey. I'm so happy for you. You know you were a little bit strange. I don't misunderstand you. With all that we've passed" I ended.

"What have we passed?" She asked me and I stayed astonished.

"The tragedy we've passed Carly. Don't you remember?" My anxiety was growing.

"No, I don't understand what are you saying"

What was that now? She didn't remember a thing? She must be teasing me. No, she isn't teasing me. My little sister is getting worse and I don't do anything to protect her…

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTS ARE WELCOME<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13-LOST IN THE DARK**

**I decided to end this story in order to start writing another one. There will be a few chapters before the end. I changed the summary because I wanted to give another end that the one I thought first. I know it's not like the movie and the end is going to be gruesome. In this story Carly is the temptation and Bo is the one who must decide what is he going to do. He is not in love( but he could definitely be over time)with her but he would like to have her in his life as many did in the movie. Carly finds amnesia as a way to defy the pain her past caused her. But that will prove fatal. Anyway,I like the idea of these two as a couple even if this is sick. After all this is my first attempt to write and I 'll try to become better…Whew! Sorry for the big prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

I was happy. That was a new day. I had just woken up and I saw Nick sitting by my side. I loved him so much. He was my beloved brother. I could definitely rely on him. But he was strange. He looked at me as if I were someone else, someone stranger.

"Nick, why are you looking at me like that?" I wondered and I gave him a huge hug. He smelled nice and I could feel his heart beating faster than it usually did. As I released him his glance was desperate. I could tell that he was going to cry.

"Niiick…come ooon!" I laughed trying to make him feel better." I love you Nick. I want you to know this" I told him as I put my palm to his red cheek. He touched it not believing what I had just done.

"I love you too Carly" He told letting my hand and got out of the room. I sighed and I touched my head on my knees hugging my legs…Thoughts were inside my head and I thought it was going to break. Thoughts that I could not explain.

**Nick's POV**

I was walking through the hall thinking about what happened before. That moment was painful. I watched my sister getting from bad to worse and I could do nothing. For a moment I thought she was kidding me. That she was just trying to make things better. Bad her picture was scary. I was trying to explain her attitude but I wasn't able to do this. It was hard. I had to talk to Paige and press her tell me the truth finally. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to protect her. I entered the kitchen and I saw Paige holding her baby. She seemed to be thoughtful.

"Can you please take the baby upstairs I wanna talk to you" I almost ordered her. She gave me a deadly but at the same time disappointed glance.

"I don't"

"Are you serious? You girls wanna make me crazy?" I shouted and my loud voice almost woke her asleep baby girl.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs you upset her"

"After that come right here again I told you I wanna talk to you and it's fucking serious!" I was out of control. Carly who had been mean to me yesterday tread on air today and Paige went from patient and calm to angry and odd. _Am_ _I going to meet them my future wife in such a situation?_ No way, I thought. Vannie would be puzzled. I neglected her but she understood. I didn't like that but what could I do? I saw Paige coming. I nodded her to sit down and I questioned her. She actually knew what I was about to tell her.

"Well?" She asked me angry.

"Well?" I think I''m the one who should be angry here little miss!"

"Nick I want to tell you that…"

"First I''m gonna tell you something" I interrupted her. "Carly goes from bad to worse over time"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have to talk to me. Otherwise we'll all be in trouble"

"Nick, I honestly don't understand, I saw Carly yesterday, what changed?"

"I think she's got amnesia" I rubbed my back of my head.

"What?" She gave me a questioning and worrying look. "Let me see her. Come on" I did as she said. I didn't want to see her again at this situation but I tried. We walked through the hall when we left outside Carly's door. I hesitated but she held my arm. "Hold on" She told me and I deeply sighed asI opened the door without knocking. We got in and we saw Carly lying on her bed holding a book.

"Come in" She said with a small and peaceful smile as she was inviting us. "Hey sweety, you ok?" Paige asked with a huge grin. I didn't take my eyes off of Carly.

"I'm fine" She told and she showed us the book she was reading "Romeo and Juliet. Ain't that a great story?" Paige went near her and sat at the bed holding her arms. I followed her but I didn't sit. "Please remind me who you are. I know I know you but I am just a little bit tired and I have a splitting headache right now. Paige looked at me anxious "I 'm Paige, your best friend from school, and he is your twin brother Nick" Carly looked at me with a sad look and her eyes ready to explode. I felt my body numb and my heart was about to break. " I will remember you sometime… I promise" She burst into tears and I quickly approached her. I held her face with my hands and I looked in her blue eyes ready to cry. "Don't do this to me Carly. Please. I wanna take care of you but I don't know ehat happens!" I shouted a little and Paige pulled me from my sleeve. "Don't press her. I think we have to call a doctor… don't worry Nick. She is gonna be fine" I wiped my hot tears from my face and I looked at my sick sister again. "Why are you treating me like this. I 'm not sick. I'm just tired. Please would you leave me alone?" She asked me and I didn't speak. I got up from the bed and I went to leave the room after Paige. "Nick" She called and I was surprised to find her behind me. "I love you. You must be a great brother. Sorry I let you down" I gave her a huge hug as I felt my eyes dropping, watering her blond hair. I let her free and I finally left the room.

**Carly's POV**

My head was gonna break, my body was on fire and I could do nothing to change it. I didn't remember anything. I didn't have bad situations in my head, my memory was off. I felt this was happening to take a break from difficulties. But I still hurt. I felt bad that I didn't remember beautiful moments with my twin, that I didn't remember my best friend. It was kinda strange. I wanted to bring back the memories but I couldn't. Suddenly my cell phone broke my thoughts. I took it and I looked at it. Unknown call. I didn't knew the number, not that I could be able to remember if it was a friend or a relative. But was it? I answered with a strange tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me" A heavy, manly voice was heard.

"Who are you? I asked not really knowing who it was.

"You already forgot me?"

"Actually I've forgotten everything. I honestly don't recognize you"

"Is this some kind of joke?" The man asked angry.

"No. That's the truth I told I don't remember who you are so please tell me" I told.

"I want you to come here"

"Where?" I didn't understand anything. Was this man crazy or something?

"Don't play with me Car, I am not kidding"

"So tell me where I am supposed to come"

"Ok. Write" He murmured an address and I wrote it down to my docket.

"Ok. I'll come. But I have to escape from my brother. He is not gonna let me come"

"What's wrong with you. You really don't remember anything?" He was heard quite pleased.

"I already told you that" I told him again. "I have to hang up ok. Let me get ready". I told and I flied my cell on the bed. I got up and I stepped into the shower. The water was cold but I didn't care. I needed it. When I was done I dressed up. I didn't know what I had to wear because I didn't know where I was going. Did I have to wear something fancy and alluring or simply something everyday and cozy?I finally decided what to wear. My choice was a strapless black dress, not too short, with match shoes and bolero. I looked my reflection at the mirror and I focused at my eyes. They were a bit red. I fixed my make up, I took my purse and I thought that living from the front door would be trouble. Then, I looked at the windows. Hopefully the house was low. I opened it and I got out trying to be as much quiet as I could. I didn't knew if this was right or wrong, but I wanted to find out who this man was. And I would.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 – BRAINWASHING**

Hey guys here is chapter 14. There will be 2 more. I know this is such a crazy story but…I am going to end it. Ohh….and sorry for any possible mistakes!This will be all in BO's POV.

**Bo's POV**

I sat at the edge of my bed and I thought the things she had said to me. Was she insane? Maybe she was playing with me. No, if she was just playing with me she would be afraid to come here. She had forgotten about anything? How is that possible? When I was only a kid I had once flipped quickly through dad's medical books. Only once because I was not interested in this shit at all. I had read about amnesia and such but…was that possible? She chose to forget. Not too quickly. Not too easy. I got her now. She was in my hands. A knock on the door broke my tortuously thoughts.

"Bo, I get it?" Lester asked me getting in the room in a hurry.

"No, just get out of here before she comes and tell Vincent not to appear. I wanna stay alone with her. Just the two of us. Now get. Get!" I ordered him and he obeyed. After a while I was alone. Vincent was in his own room as long as he couldn't leave the house because of his damn face. But he wouldn't disturb me. He never did. I went in the living room after I had gone to the kitchen to grub some beer. I opened it and I went to sat on the couch. I looked at the clock. _10:30._ Where had she been. It'd been half an hour. As I was waiting I took a large gulp of my beer for about three times. After ten minutes I heard the bell ring. _There she is _I thought. I hurried to open the door but I held for a moment. I looked from the peephole. She wasn't hold a gun or something. After that I opened the door. What I was facing was just amazing. Damn her for being so pretty. The same as the first time she came in Ambrose. I looked her from top to bottom. She was beautiful.

"Hi" She told with a small smile. So this was true. She didn't remember a thing. Otherwise there was not possibility to smile to me.

"Hi babe" I immediately understood that she had felt embarrassment hearing me call her like that. I like that.

"May I get in?" She hesitatingly asked.

"Of course" I answered and I closed the door after she got in.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked to make her feel comfortable.

"Who are you?"

"Everything on time" I told her wanting to extend her agony.

"I don't have time. I wanna know. Just tell me damn it" I got a serious glance to show her I was annoyed. I moved closer to her and she went one step back, but I caught up with her. I touched her face and make her look at my eyes. She was nervous, I could feel it. I could feel her heart beating and beating increasingly louder.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" I asked smiling a bit and smelling her blond, curly hair that smoothly brushed her shoulders.

"Because I don't know anything about you. I think I'm scared. This place is freaking me out and…so does your presence.

"Relax. Don't be afraid of me"

"But…" "Shhhh… I interrupted her. I knew I hated her and I had to be angry but having her in my arms and smelling her essence kinda turned me on.

"You are something like a boyfriend to me?" She insisted. But I decided to give in to passion that night.

"Later…" I told her and I kissed her lips. She gave in ,too. That time she kissed me without pressing her. Despite her concerns she seemed to enjoy it as I did. Because I did. I wanted her at least once. After finishing with her lips I kissed her neck slowly. She was holding my neck condescendingly. That time I was caring about nothing but what was happening in that room. I took off her jacket and kissed her shoulders. I took off my black shirt and I threw it away. Then I unclasped her black dress and it slipped touching the floor. I got her in my hug and I led her into my bedroom…

The next morning I woke up and I felt a warm body touching mine. I turned my head and I saw her sleeping naked next to me. She had her back turned so I kissed it a few times softly trying not to wake her up but in vain.

"Morning" She told turning towards me with a sweet smile.

"Good morning my love" I said kissing her lips. She didn't resist. On the contrary she approved.

"So mister mysterious will you tell me something about you…and me?" "Didn't you understand from yesterday?" I asked her and she blushed a bit. "So you are my boyfriend…and do you know my brother?" I irritated hearing about that bastard but I finally smiled at her not wanting her to understand.

"Very well. We are best friends" "Really?" "Yeah" I told her petting her neck. "But…" "What?" She asked me worried. "Because your brother, Nick, he is a bad guy" "What do you mean?" She withdrew herself a little away from me.

"I mean that, he is a bad boy… he drinks a lot, his companies are really bad and…"I stopped a little. "And?..." "And he was always trying to make you seem the bad twin. To your parents, to your friends, to everyone. He wanted to bury your good image in order not to seem irresponsible and bum" "Are you serious?" She said ready to burst into tears. "Of course baby, why would I lie to you?" I ensured her and kissed her forehead."We were really good friends but lately I've broken away with him because I didn't want to hobnob with a guy like him"

"I don't believe it" She said psychologically exhausted. "What else?...tell me"

"Are you sure baby. I don't want to upset you anymore" I lied. My soul was laughing and my blood was boiling asking for revenge.

"Yes, Bo. Tell me. I wanna know"

"Ok. He… he tried to kill you. Sometime when he was badly drunk. He hates you Carly" I told her watching her collapse.

"Whh..at?"

"I'm afraid that he will try again. I worry about you baby. I cannot live without you. We have to do something" I was approaching my purpose. She roosted in my chest. "What?"

"I want to protect. If he continue to exist we will always be afraid of our lives"

"You mean…" "That's the only way my love… I'm sorry…you have to do it. He tried to take your life…he doesn't deserve to live. This is the only way to live happy together"

"But today…I saw him…he cried because he couldn't help me"

"I know. But it's all lies"

"Come here…" I told her. She obeyed. " I love you" She told me. I felt rather strange. No one had told me that before.

"I'll do it If it's the only solution. Although I don't remember a think I feel I know you. I trust you"

" That's my girl" I said to her and I kissed her lips again. I wanted to make love to her again but I held. I got up and got dressed. She went into the bathroom to do the same. I sat on the bed and I rested my head on my hands. "Naughty naughty girl. The game is finally mine…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 –The plan **

**Carly's POV**

I stepped in the shower, Bo's shower, and I let the water run all over my body. I brought in my mind the night he tendered me. He loved me. I was sure now. I believed him. If he tells that killing Nick is the only way to protect me, I will do it. I didn't believe that Nick was so evil and insidious. I didn't believe he tricked me like that. He was giving a great performance all that time. He said he wanted to see me well and healthy but… his words were all a lie… At least I had Bo. That man was so loving and aggressive at the same time. The way he kissed me last night… he was both adorable and sexy. I didn't know if what I was about to do was right but I couldn't let Nick destroy my life. Maybe Paige was in the plan… Oh my god I didn't know a thing…I had no idea about my past, about the bad situations Nick had given me. A knock on the door made me jump a bit.

"Carly, you ok?" I heard Bo outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" I answered. I stepped out the shower and I got dressed. I put on my yesterday clothing because I didn't have a change. I opened the door and I saw him waiting me lying on the bed.

"Come here" he told me and I obeyed. He was so cute with a sexy glare releasing from his blue eyes that it was difficult to resist. I took a seat on the still unmade bed. "What?" I asked tentatively. He touched my face and kissed me. I felt my body shivering. He run his hands on my thigh and then he slowly placed his hand behind his back and into his black jeans. After a while he lifted his hand in front of me again showing me a gun and using it to touch my cheek and then my wet hair.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"You know what this is"

"Will I use it?"

"Yeah. Except you prefer something else. But I think that's the easier way"

"Ok. I got it. Are you sure this is the only way…" "I am" He told without even letting me finish my sentence.

"Alright. Give it to me. I am ready" I stood up and said to him determined.

"No! Are you crazy? It's only 11 am and it's too risky. You must wait until it starting getting dark"

"Fine. And what am I supposed to do now?" I asked him with a curious glare.

"If you come here right now I'll show you" He smiled at me and I approached him. He went to kiss my lips but I interrupted him. "Ahhh… Bo we forgot about Paige, my friend. She lives with us" He looked at me troubled. "And?..." "And what? You want me to kill Nick in front of her? She has a baby now in the house" I noticed that he was a little bit confused.

"A baby?"

"Yes. From Blake, her ex boyfriend. He disappeared when he learned about her pregnancy and she was broken. Then he regretted and he wanted her to forgive him. But she was adamant" I explained.

"Really? That girl got pregnant from that guy?"

"Yes, but what are we gonna do now? Nick is a scum and if she is there he will take her on his side" I told gripping his hand.

"Don't worry, just call her and tell her meet you somewhere else in order to leave Nick alone" He told me and I agreed.

"That's a good idea"

"When you kill him you will come to me. I'll be waiting for you" He added.

"Ok. What time?"

"I think 11 pm it's ok"

"Ok" I told him again and I came closer to him – so close that I felt his hot breath on my face.

"Kiss me" I asked. " I need it" He didn't waste any time. He grabbed me and forcefully kissed my lips. He lied on top of me and he started kissing my neck…

**Bo's POV**

She became mine again. I didn't expect her to be that courageous. She was ready to kill his brother. She would do anything I told her. I looked at my clock. _10:15. _Damn it. I got up and shook her arm to wake her up. She looked at me and rubbed her eyes ''Bay get up you have to call that friend of yours" I told her kissing her cheek. "Ok" She told me. After half an hour she was ready. She had called her friend and she told her to meet her at a bar for some reason. She also ensured her that Nick was gonna stay at home tonight. That was perfect. Everything was going on very well. The revenge was nearing. I let her get ready and I left the room. I went to drink some water and I saw Vincent sitting on the table fixing his wax mask.

"What the hell are you doing in here? How can you be so stupid? What's the matter with you! She is in the room god-damned freak! She could see you here" I shouted at him. He didn't answer and he went to leave.

"Wait. We leave now. I persuaded her to kill that jerk Nick. I'll finish with her too and then we can go back at Ambrose to start from the beginning if the cops have forgotten about our case. You'll start sculpturing again" He nodded and left. After a minute she got out my room.

"I'm ready" She told me.

"Let's go" I said and I grabbed my keys from the coffee table. We left the the house and we got down the stairs. Once we got out the building we walked into my car. We looked at each other one last time.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"I am…"


	16. Chapter 16

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY. I'M NOT SURE IF THIS PLOT WAS AGREEABLE BUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED IN READING THIS HERE IS THE END. I KNOW I DIDN'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO THAT PART BUT I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF WAX…I WISH I …AND SORRY FOR SOME STUPID GRAMMAR ERRORS…OOHHHH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – The revenge<strong>

**NICK'S POV**

I sat on the soft couch and I explored the ceiling. I stared at its pure, white color for a few minutes and I rubbed my head. I thought about my sister for a while and I felt such a trashy man and brother that I could not help her. Paige told me, before she left, that Carly was not at home and she wanted to talk to her. How the hell did she leave the house without telling it to me in that miserable situation? She left for a whole night and I didn't realize it. How can I be so stupid? I grabbed the TV control and I turned that thing on in order to relax and forget about the things had happened. I would go with Paige but she told me that Carly wanted to talk to her in private. I was so curious to know about what those two was about to talk. Carly kept secrets. Secrets that probably she didn't want to share with me. I could not blame her after all. She was right. I have always been a prick to her since junior high… I would easily get into trouble anytime and I could blame her about all my shit… I was an immature boy…I was afraid to take things seriously…now I can see her point… I needed to grow up as she said. Television could not keep me busy from not thinking of my sister so I decided to turn it off. I went to the kitchen and I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30. I grabbed my cell phone from the table and I dialed a number.

"Hi baby"

"Hi" The young woman replied with a voice full of emotion. " I missed you Nick"

"I missed you too honey. How about coming to my house tonight, I'll be on my own. I want to see you. I have neglected you lately and I want to rectify" I told her, my voice was a little bit hoarse.

"I 'd very happy to meet you tonight but, are you sure there will be no problem?"

"Of course I am. Don't worry. My sister and her friend are not in the house and they will be late. I'm not feeling very well and I want to be with you tonight. Just the two of us" I told her and to my pleasure the answer was "yes".

"Ok. I'll be right there. I send you a kiss" She told me and I smiled to myself. She hung up and I went to change into some more relaxing clothes. I put on a black pair of shorts and a blue-black T-shirt. I went in the living room again and I lit some small candles to make a cozier atmosphere. After that, I lay on the couch with my hands behind my head thinking about my miserable life. The only one who made me feel happy was Vanessa. I was going to make my life with her as soon as possible.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Bo's POV**

We waited patiently in front of the boy's house. I sometimes felt that she was not going to do it, that she was going to quail. She was upset and as the time went by she became more and more pale. I touched her nearly stained from tears eyes and I wiped I small teardrop. I looked at her with a look of sympathy and she eyed me hopeless. She hesitatingly grabbed my hand.

"These marks" She said and I looked at her annoyed. "Are they still hurt?"

"These marks…" I started to talk but she interrupted me.

"I know they hurt… and I guess they are a gift from my brother. It is difficult to cause marks like them. It requires hatred and evilness"

"Let's just stop talking about these fucking marks!" I shouted pissed."You have a missing finger,too"

"You are right" she simply answered" I'm getting used to this although I have no idea who did this to me" I looked at her pretending that I didn't know a thing. "Are you sure that that's the best idea? I mean to commit a murder? Is the situation that uncontrolled? Maybe some doctors could solve his problem" She was so cold and unemotional that she surprised me. "I'm so confused"

"Carly…"

"If you tell me that's the only way then it is. Just say it one last time. I want to be sure that what I am about to do is right. You are the only one that I trust" I handed her the weapon and I enclosed it in her palm. I rubbed it softly for a while and then i kissed her lips poorly.

" That is the only way to get back your life. You can do it. You don't need anyone else but me. You are strong. Get out now. This will end very soon my darling. I promise" She quickly obeyed and she went to open the door. I looked outside and I immediately grabbed her arm keep her in place.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" I asked eyeing a blonde girl approaching Nick's house. He opened and she entered the house.

"I don't fucking know. She may be Nick's girlfriend . Vanessa I think"

"She ruined everything. Let's just leave"

"No. I will go. Maybe I can get rid of her too. Otherwise she will be a witness. We need to do it now. There will not be another chance. Leave now. When I'm done I will come to you" I eyed her smiling. I could easily convert her from the good twin into a sadistic slave of mine. She left the car resolutely. "That was much easier than I thought". I started the engine and I started my way home.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carly's Pov **

I was determined to end what Bo told me to end. There was no return. It was now or never. I took my keys from my pocket and I noiselessly opened the door. I walked inside and I watched my step not wanting a crack to change my plans. I continued entering the living room but I saw nobody expect lighted candles. As I watched insistently the candles memories floated my head.

"_So why did you come? To piss me off?"_

"_Don't you get it? You're the good twin. I'm the evil one."_

"_we were looking for Bo. He works at the gas station"_

"_You found him"_

"_How cool is this? Everything in here is wax. The floor, the walls"_

"_Watch my finger . Watch my finger"_

"_Oh, my God. He did this to you? _I watched my missing finger.

"_Carly, behind you! I swear to God, if you hurt her…Vincent!"_

"_You're not a freak! He was! You don't need to do this. Please don't kill me!" _

"_Nick, get up! We're almost there! Come on, Carly. Faster!_

"_You okay? We're okay"_

"_Wade?"_

"_Vincent?"_

"_Bo?"_

"_Nick?"_

"Nick!" I shouted unconsciously and I looked at the gun. I stepped back and I leaned on the wall.

" Carly?" He run to me from inside and he stopped when he watched the weapon.

"Stay back" I told him and I pointed him with a gun with my hand shaking a bit.

"Carly…what are you doing hon…"

"Don't you dare call me like that…you are such a liar" I told him misty-eyed.

"What the hell happened to you my little sis?" He said to me emotionally.

"I'm sorry my twin" I told and I pulled the trigger. I heard a deafening noise. I opened my eyes and I saw Nick lying unconscious on the floor.

"NICK! Oh my god why did you let me to do this? Why didn't you cured me earlier? I have no reason to live now" I shouted and I hugged him crying harder than ever. His blood on my hands was feeling warm and I cupped his wound with my palm. I could also hear Vanessa screaming in depth and she fell on the floor sick at heart. I gave a look at her and a last one at my wounded brother and I stand up grabbing my weapon and getting out of the house. With my mind clearer that ever I started running to that fucker's house. The rainy weather washed away my brother's blood and made me run faster than I had run in my whole life.

"Fucking bastard! You finally managed to separate us!" I shouted not caring if anyone saw me although the dark road was empty and lifeless. I didn't know how I managed to get to his home but I eventually did.

"Open up!" I shouted and I kicked his door. He immediately opened and I pushed him so hard that we both fell on the floor.

"You sick fuck!" I yelled at him and I placed the gun to his throat.

"What the fuck happened to you baby?" He taunted.

"I'm not your fucking baby asshole!"

"Of course you are. I took what I wanted from you. And you didn't resist at all!"

"Shut up!" I said crying and thinking that I had let him totally touch me. In a flash he set me down roughly and he grabbed the weapon from my hand.

"No sweetie. You shut up!" He said and he shot me. That was the last sound I heard.

….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Nick's POV**

I opened my eyes and I faced a cold, dull and colorless hospital room. I turned my head and I saw Vanessa sitting by my side.

"Nick? My love…" She told me and she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Where is Carly?" I asked her but I could see the lifeless look on her pretty face."Where is my sister?" I insisted and a tear fell on my cheek.

"They found her a bit farther from home"

"No!" I looked at the ceiling desperately . "Is she dead?"

"I'm sorry Nick"

"Me ,too. God took my twin. The other half of me"

"Nick you have me now. We will be always together"

"Thank you" I said and she gave me her sweetest hug. I didn't know what had happened and I would never understand. Why she hurt me, why she hurt herself. She took my other half with her. But she would always be my little sister.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Bo's POV**

I laid on the large bed of an old and miserable motel. I looked at the brunette who was next to me and I smiled at her. I was so pleased that I managed to give those kids a good lesson. Now my life was like old times. Sin and murder. The only way to take back my lost childhood and get rid of my pain and the god-damned memories. I wanted to take more lives, to kill more, to murder more. Just for fun. I got so drunk last night that I barely knew how the hell that girl had ended up with me in that bed. It was a pretty little thing but I didn't even know her name. She touched my injured wrist and caressed it. She gave me a weak smile and she asked me with a worried look something that I expected.

"Baby where did you get injured?" I rolled my eyes a bit not wanting to make her feel bad. At least not at that moment.

"Don't worry babe. Just a small accident" I told her. It was not small at all and it lasted almost my half life. But she was not supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to know. I reach out and I placed my cold body over her warm one. I was twice as her so she could not move. She only stared at me with a mix of worry and satisfaction. Her skin was so soft. I touched her shiny hair and then her full lips. I closed my eyes tiredly and dizzily for a second and I opened them again. Her shape had changed. Her brunette hair had turned into reddish I could say curls and her lips had changed into heart shaped. I had never seen lips so shapely like that. The beautiful woman looked at me with a sweet and passionate look and touched my face. I jumped slightly. I felt my body numb and my voice became a bit hoarse…

"Carly?"

…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Two years later Nick married Vanessa and they had a baby girl. He never forgot about his sister. Paige also lived with them. Bo didn't left Carly's corpse in his temporary home. He moved her and he left beside her another weapon with only her fingerprints. He cleaned the house from evidence and he and his brothers returned to Ambrose. Vincent started sculpting again. Bo never learned that Nick survived.

THE END


End file.
